


Just a fan

by regnmoln



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Rough Sex, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnmoln/pseuds/regnmoln
Summary: Jaehee Kang has always called herself "just a fan" of Zen. What happens when one day the line is crossed between a fan and a lover?





	Just a fan

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I'm sorry for this. Also, I don't have much experience in writing stuff like this, so excuse my writing. I hope I'll improve the more I write.

This is writted in Jaehee's point of view(but in third person).

 

Chapter one: "Just a fan."

 

Jaehee's days were stressful and gloomy. Her contract with Mr. Han tied her to the job. Her work hours were beyond extended, and the only thing she got from it was money. She wasn't complaining, though. She couldn't choose.

 

As her days we're very stressful, she barely had time for something relaxing. Except his plays. Zen, oh lovely Zen. His acting, managing to completely play a role mesmerized her. There weren't many things that mesmerized her.

 

Walking out of the building where she worked, she picked her phone out of her pocket into her hand. She glanced at it, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw,

"Zen<3 is calling..."

 

"Fucking hell!" She whispered before she answered. "Hello?" She asked him. The line was silent. She waited patiently. She would never hang up on him.

 

After several moments of silence, she heard a mutter.   
"Of course she won't answer... I'm too naive." She managed to stutter out another, "Hello?" Zen drew in a sharp breath of air.

 

"Ah, Jaehee. I was wondering if you would like to join me for a coffee at my house?" Jaehee debated on it for a while. It meant risks, going to his home. Her, as a woman. But it was probably only business. Plus, she couldn't say no to him.

 

"I- uh, okay. I'll be there in five." She replied. Why did he want to see her now? She wouldn't question him anymore. She just did as he told her.

 

Once she arrived at his house, she straightened up, and knocked formally. A few seconds later he was there at the door. She stood mesmerized for a few seconds as he gestured for her to come in.

 

"Welcome in." His voice said, and she had to admit that she swooned a bit.

"Of course." She shook her head and stepped inside his home. She looked around, taking in every feature, before sitting down. She heard the door close and lock. She turned her head around and watched Zen walk back to the sofa, sitting next to her. She blushed.

 

"So, what did you want Zen? How many times have you asked me for a coffee? None. I'm curious to know why you did it today." She said, smiling slightly.

 

Zen smiled back. "I want to make an offer." Jaehee nodded her head for him to go on. "We both are very stressed. We could both help each other out with it. What do you say?" His red eyes locked with hers. She was stuck in a trans.

 

"Help each other out? In which way?" She murmured out. His face got closer, and his breath tickled her neck.

 

"This." His hand neared her stomach, and her breath hitched.

 

"N-no, Zen! Your fans! N-no, it's gonna be a scandal! We can't do this, as much as we'd like-" Jaehee was cut off by her own moan.

 

"Yes. We. Can. You're just a fan, I'm your idol. Okay?" He demanded.

"Okay. Just a fan." Her voice was breathless.

 

Zen's hands worked their way around her hips. She'd never met a man able to create such butterflies in her stomach just by his hands. She glanced down at his fingers. Long and sleek. The things he could do with them. No. She thought. I'm just a fan, remember. She knew not to get her feelings messed up in this physical relationship.

 

His fingers came up to her suit, and she threw it off of her shoulders. Zen's sleek hands unbuttoned her shirt, and she was left in a bra. His eyes instantly went to her breasts. She shyly looked down to her feet. Since she started working with Mr. Han, she had no sex life. Literally.

 

His red eyes stared hungrily for a while. But the wolf wasn't eating. Slowly, he lifted his eyes and stared at her in a way she'd never seen him do before... It was almost... Animalistic. The raw hunger and lust. For a woman he had longed for too long.

 

Her brown, clouded eyes stared back. He grunted.  
"Don't do that..." He murmured. She tilted her head. "Do what?" He closed his eyes and shook his head. Instead of replying with the answer, he asked another question. "Are you okay with this? Do you want to do this?" His eyes stared into hers. It felt like them and the world. Or rather the world and them.

 

Slowly, she nodded. All those dreams. All those nights she didn't work; when she laid in bed with a vibrator in her cunt. Those nights of her screaming his name... Zen... Fuck.

 

Suddenly, the mood shifted, and she attacked him. She leaped onto him like a hungry lioness, ready to devour her prey. His eyes simply stared, a little bit in shock. "I am not an innocent little girl." She said. He simply smiled. "I'm all yours." He groaned out.

 

In the moment, Jaehee let herself believe that he was hers. "I'm yours too." She replied. She let herself think that she was his. Them. Jaehee and Zen. But a little voice in the back of her head knew. This was only a temporary solution to a problem. The problem would be gone soon. Soon. When he was gone.

 

Her hands trailed down his stomach, and she pulled on the pants. Her hands stayed put, teasing him with her hands close, but not close enough. She let her hand fall further down, onto his cock. She grabbed it in her hand over the underwear, rubbing it. It was large. Thick and long.

 

He had enough. He growled, and pulled down his pants and underwear. His cock bounced up, erect. He grabbed her head and his cock, and placed her mouth on it. She was surprised, but sucked on it like a kitten. Small licks. He whimpered. "Fuck, Jaehee. Faster." He breathed out. She took more of his length, bobbing her head. She slowly looked up at Zen, who met her gaze lustfully. He grabbed her short hair, and pushed her further in. She choked. She could barely breathe. But somehow with him, he made it enjoyable. She didn't care if she was uncomfortable. She was pleasing him.

 

She took more and more of his length, and soon enough his cock hit the back of her throat. She slightly gagged, but continued. She grabbed his balls suddenly, and he stopped moving. She looked up at him. Did she do something wrong? He looked down at her.

 

"Fuck, Jaehee." Is all he got out. It encouraged her. And she continued bobbing her head up and down, slightly choking every time but still enjoying the feeling. She could hear his low moans, and she continued to take him. She got an idea, and stopped taking his cock. He whimpered. But she had his balls in her hands. She licked one, and he jerked up. She hoped it was a good sign. She continued anyways, sucking and licking on his balls. After a while again, she took his entire cock, once again gagging as his cock hit the back of her throat.

 

She felt his cock twitch, and soon a warm substance filled her mouth. She swallowed it all. Fuck. Her head shot up in realization to what she had just done. She fixed her messy hair, buttoned her shirt and suit, drank the last of her coffee, and left without a wrinkle in her clothes. He was laying in the sofa groaning. She didn't know whether it was a good or bad sign.

 

Before leaving, she glanced at the clock.

2:48PM.

Shit. She was late. She stood up straight, put on her sunglasses, and walked out with her work bag and a pen in hand.

(IM GOING TO HELL FOR THIS HOLY SHIT.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I tried my best.


End file.
